mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonshy
Dragonshy is the seventh episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, a sleeping dragon's smoke disrupts the skies of Equestria and Twilight Sparkle is tasked with getting the dragon to leave. The episode's title is a portmanteau of Dragon and Fluttershy. __TOC__ Summary The episode opens with Fluttershy giving food to some of the animals that live around her home. While she is trying to feed Angel, he seems to notice something she does not: he starts coughing and, after several failed guesses from Fluttershy, points out to her an ominous cloud of black smoke heading towards Ponyville. Believing the smoke may be emerging from a possible fire, Fluttershy rushes over to warn everyone but fails to get their attention due to her soft voice and lack of assertiveness. Only when Twilight Sparkle arrives do the other ponies get alerted to the smoke. The main characters gather inside the library, where Twilight relays news from Princess Celestia: The smoke in question is not coming from a fire, but from a sleeping dragon. Celestia warns that if the dragon is not convinced to leave, the smoke from his snoring could easily blanket Equestria for the next hundred years. Twilight and her friends are tasked with taking care of the problem. There's a short montage where all of the ponies prepare for their journey, which is heavily influenced by 1970s and '80s action television shows and films. The group rendezvouses near the mountain the dragon has occupied. Fluttershy, who has exhibited very little enthusiasm for going after the dragon, tries to back out of the mission, and Rainbow Dash concurs, pointing out Fluttershy's timidness and worrying that she might slow them down, something she does repeatedy throughout the episode. However, Twilight Sparkle insists that the Pegasus' talent of interacting with wild animals could be useful. Spike remains behind to look over the critters that Fluttershy usually takes care of, over her objections. Initially, Rainbow Dash's skepticism seems justified. Upon hearing the dragon's distant snoring, Fluttershy's limbs lock up, rendering her unable to fly. Another snore makes her stiffly fall to the side, accompanied by a goat bleat, alluding to the practice of some breeds of goat to stiffen after being startled. Applejack is forced to drag her the long way around to catch up to the other ponies. Later, after her ability to move on her own has returned, she still has trouble leaping over a narrow chasm, having to be encouraged by one of Pinkie Pie's songs; and a leaf falling on her back makes her cry out, inadvertently causing a rock slide that almost buries them and further extends their journey. They do eventually reach their destination: the cave where the dragon is resting. Twilight wants to go in with Fluttershy, in the hope that between the two of them, they can convince the dragon to leave. But Fluttershy says she is scared of fully-grown dragons. After a failed attempt to cheer Fluttershy on, her friends decide to finish the job without her. Twilight tries to reason with the dragon, but is completely ignored. Then Rarity attempts to use her charm on it, but fails when she tries to lay claim to the dragon's jewels. Pinkie Pie enters the dragon's cave in a funny costume with balloons, flippers, giant glasses, and a party blower, but exits without success, Her costume is similar to Daffy Duck's body in a scene from the Looney Tunes cartoon, Duck Amuck. Rainbow Dash's brute force attempt accomplishes is making the dragon angry: it steps outside the cave and begins attacking the ponies. In the process, the ponies get knocked over, and Fluttershy's hiding place is destroyed, exposing her to the scene. Looking at her dazed friends, she gains enough resolve to fly up to the dragon and admonish him for what she calls his bullying. Cowed by Fluttershy's tone, the dragon tries to justify his anger by explaining that Rainbow Dash kicked him. Much to Rainbow Dash's confusion, Fluttershy apologizes for Dash's attack on the dragon, but also says that the dragon is bigger than the ponies and should be more considerate. She also admonishes him for sleeping in a place where his snoring could endanger the health of other creatures. The dragon weakly attempts to argue back, but Fluttershy won't let it. After being scolded so harshly the dragon bursts into tears, Fluttershy comforts him, and the dragon leaves the mountain. The episode cuts to Ponyville, where Spike is struggling to keep the animals, especially Angel, in check. Twilight Sparkle relays a message to Princess Celestia that the mission was a success, and that she learned to never lose faith in her friends. The episode ends with the main characters watching Rainbow Dash once again trying to beat the ball-bouncing record. Pinkie plays a prank on her and imitates a dragon's roar, which makes Rainbow briefly lock up in fear in a similar way to Fluttershy earlier in the episode. Still, the two Pegasi's roles are not entirely reversed; when another stray leaf falls on her back, Fluttershy freezes up and faints. The episode ends with the main characters laughing at frozen Fluttershy. Quotes :Fluttershy: Are you okay? Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat? Because you need some water? :Angel: coughing :Fluttershy: Because of the giant cloud of scary black smoke? is struck by Angel's carrot I'll take that as a... Yes. :Pinkie: (imitating a dragon) Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond? roar :Pinkie Pie: I win again! :Rarity: That's 35 games in a row... Best of 71? :Twilight Sparkle: You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals. :Fluttershy: Yes. Because they're not dragons... :Rainbow Dash: Oh come on! We've seen you walk up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing. :Fluttershy: Yes. Because he wasn't a dragon... :Pinkie Pie: Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him. :Fluttershy: Yes. Because he wasn't a huge, gigantic, terrible, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp scale-having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could-eat-a-pony-in-one-bite, totally-all-grown-up dragon :Rarity: I was this close to getting that diamond... :Twilight Sparkle: You mean getting rid of that dragon? :Rarity: Oh. Yeah. Sure. :Rarity: Darling, you look ridiculous. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side. :Rainbow Dash: We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does... :Fluttershy : How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister! Just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire... But you do not, I repeat, you do not! Hurt! My! Friends! ...You got that? :Fluttershy: Well...? :Dragon: ...But, that rainbow one kicked me... :Fluttershy: And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! You scared me! I mean... uh... You... broke my concentration. :Fluttershy: It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me. Gallery :Dragonshy image gallery Trivia *This marks the first appearance of The Stare. The second time she uses it is in Stare Master. *This is the first episode to use a bland credit font in the closing credits, as opposed to a fancier font in earlier episodes. See also *Hop Skip and Jump song de:Drachenscheu sv:Drakblyg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1